Unknown Night
by hananodoku
Summary: A game with surprising turn outs and confessions. A cute little animal and I'm not talking about chopper!
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Night**

Hi this is my first fanfic and I'm just writing off the top of my head so feel free to criticize.

I do not own One Piece or their characters if I did there would be more romance ;).

It had been a few weeks since they had rescued robin from the daylight island, and the crew had partied for weeks. But they were finally of to the big blue once more. Zoro was fast asleep in the bushes of Nami's tangerine grove, when he heard footsteps coming near him. The footsteps stopped and he heard 2 voices, "If you were the only woman on earth and you had to pick one of the guys on the crew who would you pick, Robin?" Nami asked while watering the tangerines. Robin was looking over at the deck where Luffy was being mesmerized by all the gadgets Franky was showing on his body. "Ohhhhhhh so you like ******" Nami was trying to say before a hand came over her mouth. "Ssssshhhh one of the crew could here you Ms. Navigator!" whispered Robin "what about you?" "Hhhhmmm I would defiantly not pick Franky, he's too old for me; not Usoop or Sanji, there both pervs; and defiantly not Luffy, to immature for my taste, soooo by process of elimination it would be Zoro." Nami said while slightly blushing at Robin who could tell that, that process was rigged. Robin and Nami both left when Sanji came to tell them lunch was ready. Zoro silently got up to go get lunch while thinking about what he had just overheard. Everyone was eating by the time Zoro got there, Luffy had already eaten half of the meal by the time he sat down. Nami passed him a plate of food and said "Hey Zoro have a nice nap we tried to tell you lunch was ready but we could not find you". "I was around" Zoro said while shoving as much food in his mouth, so not to be asked any follow up questions. After lunch Usoop, Luffy, and Franky went to go fish, while Nami went to her room, Robin went back to reading her book on the deck as Sanji was giving her some tea and Chopper was still in his room. Zoro went to the crow's nest/workout room to take a nap but could't seem to relax he kept thinking about what nami had said, it played back in his head over and over. The way she said it stumped him. Why would she even ask a question like that it never would happen, besides I don't even like her? Sure she is attractive and she is someone I care about like all of the crew but it's not like I would ever date her, a swordsmen is a lone wolf he kept telling himself till he drifted off to sleep. A few hours later Robin came up "Mr. Swords Man the Captain wants everyone on the deck". Zoro followed her down to the deck to see everyone sitting in a circle Robin and Zoro joined them, then Nami said "so why did you want us all down here Luffy" grumbles of agreement came from the rest of the crew. "I wanted you all here to play a game, Chopper made 7 different vials that have different affects and I thought it would be fun to play a game with them!" he almost shouted in excitement. Chopper put the vials on the ground in the circle they were labeled 1-7, he then started to explain the rules "each vial contains either a truth serum, servant serum, master serum, bunny serum, men serum, woman serum, and another truth serum.


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Begins

Chapter 2: The Game Begins

Special shout out to my first reviewer Lilytrue! Thanks for the comment, by the way happy new years to you all and hope you enjoy the next chapter :).

Continuation….

Chopper put the vials on the ground in the circle they were labeled 1-7, he then started to explain the rules "each vial contains either a truth serum, servant serum, master serum, bunny serum, men serum, woman serum, or another truth serum. The rules of the game are all of us take a turn picking one of the vials, then one at a time drinking the vials and depending on the affects taking the card that goes with the numbered vial and doing or answering the questions written on the back, for example say I drank vial number 3 and it turned out to be a truth serum, I would then take one of the truth serum cards." "Does everyone understand" Chopper asked, everyone nodded ready for the game to begin! Zoro looked at the serum in his hand, he had been the first to choose and picked #1, for obvious reasons. Nami picked hers next due to her reasoning that #3 would most likely not be a truth serum, so she grabbed that vial. Robin looked at the remaining vials and picked #7 for the purple color the serum contained. Luffy looked excitedly at the vials and picked #2 since Zoro had already taken #1. Usoop closed his eyes and reached out for the closest vial and saw he had chosen #5. Franky choose next and picked #4. Finally the cook Sanji grabbed the last vial #6. Then everyone noticed there were 8 of them and only 7 vials so Sanji started to talk "Chopper why aren't you playing?" "I'm going to be the referee, since I know what each vial contains" Chopper said quiet suspiciously. "Wait why do we need a referee, is this game safe Chopper?" Nami said while breathing quiet fast. "It's harmless, just trust me I am a doctor you know!" Chopper replied. "Fine" everyone mumbled before chopper called the first name… Luffy! Luffy hurriedly picked up his vial and downed it in one gulp. " I don't feel anything" Luffy whined to Chopper, " I forgot to mention all the vials take 10 seconds to activate after completely drunken, and the affects will where off after an hour or so". After Chopper had finished his sentence an ink drawn bracelet with the words m-a-s-t-e-r written on it appeared on Luffys wrist." You drunk the master serum, once someone here drinks the servant serum they will have to do whatever you command, within reason of course!" chopper said sternly. Luffy got up and stared at everyone and their vials and jumped up and down shaking the 1000 sunny. Franky started yelling "stop moving my ship and sit down so we can get on with the game!" Luffy did as Franky told him and just sat down quietly very uncharacteristically for him. "Next on the drawing board isssssss…Nami!" Chopper said like a gameshow host. Nami gulped not wanting some horrific potion, hopefully bunny, hopefully bunny she repeated in her head as she drank the last drop of the vial. Hhhmmmm it tastes sort of like bacon, the crew counted down "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0"and poof! "Hey Chopper I feel kind of weird, is this normal?" Nami asked as she started to look at everyone. They were all just staring at her, like she was a unicorn at a museum. The she noticed she felt taller and sweatier. Chopper gave her a mirror and she tried to scream when she saw her reflection, but all that came out was a low type growl. "Nami you have drunken the man serum, here is your card of actions to do before we move on".

Sorry for the cliff hanger, the next chapter will be here soon! Keep on commenting!


	3. Chapter 3: The Manish Girl

Chapter 3: The Manish Girl

Sorry I have not updated lately, things and weird dreams have been messing with my mojo.

I am going to try and get another chapter submitted this week! Keep on reading promise it's going to get good. Also I revised some of my grammar on Chapter 1 and Chapter 2.

On with the show…..

Chopper gave her a mirror and tried to scream when she saw her reflection, but all that came out was a low type growl. "Nami you have drunken the man serum, here is your card of actions to do before we move on". "No no no, why did it have to be the man vial, why couldn't it be the bunny serum?!" Nami said in a deeper voice while pacing back in fourth across the deck card in hand. "Oy, Nami" Zoro shouted "What can't you see I'm having a panic attack, right now!" Nami yelled while breathing heavily. "He was just trying to tell you that your cloths are ripped." Franky said while inwardly laughing. Nami looked down at herself and saw that her top was now a very low V-neck with chest hair poking out and her skirt was ripped on both sides of her hips. She yelled and quickly looked at her crewmates just staring at her.

Sanji's P.O.V:

She's hideous now she looks like Zoro but orange hair and more hair. The air went from my lungs as I pasted out crying.

Normal P.O.V:

Finally calming down a little Nami sat back in her spot. As soon as she sat down everyone started laughing hysterically and clutching their abdomens, while rolling on the ground. Now feeling self-conscious by everyone laughing at her she looked down at the card and started to read what was written on the card as she did they quieted down still not noticing the passed out lover boy crying in his sleep. She read the card aloud" You have drunken the Man Vial! First you must make muscles at everyone, next you must lift 100 pound weights above your head and hold it for 5 sec and finally you must flirt with one of the crew members and get a kiss on the cheek. This card was made by Chopper". After Nami finished reading she sighed loudly then had a look of absolute determination plastered on her face, this look scaring Chopper slightly knowing he was going to get it when this was over from more then one person looking at the vials. He then proceeded "Ok Nami, you must now complete each of the tasks in order on the card with each crewmember there to watch and enjoy". "We better wake up that stupid cook!" Zoro smirked evilly before punching him hard on the top of the head. Sanji jumped up and yelling at Zoro before looking at Nami again almost passing out once more.

Time Skip:

With Sanji now stable, Nami started the first action on the card. She stood up and went to the middle of the circle and put up her now muscled arms and started to turn slowly in the middle so she could face each of them. After she finished everyone started to laugh, Nami tried to hide the blush that was now forming on her face. Chopper came back with a 100lb weight in his hands and put it on the floor outside the circle and walked over to Nami transforming back into his usual form. "Nami good job, now its time for the next action." Chopper pointed to the weights lying on the floor a little ways from the circle. Nami went over and picked up the weights in her hands surprisingly easy, lifting it off the ground and over her head holding for 5 seconds before placing them down next to her. The crew surprisingly clapped their hands at her new found strength. Chopper began to speak once more "Great, now Nami its time to flirt like a man"! Nami sat down confidently in her seat next to Robin and began flirting like the many idiots had to her. To Nami's surprise Robin actually started to lightly blush, huh I'm kind of good at this, then Robin kissed her cheek and Nami felt not so weird about all this anymore and was starting to have fun. Now it's time to see what suckers next she grinned evilly at everyone, sending a chill threw there spine, well everyone but Robin that is.

Thanks for reading! I wonder what's going to happen next, who knows wait I do **Smirks evilly**?!


	4. Chapter 4: The Star Bunny

Chapter 4: The Star Bunny

Hey guys I promised you a chapter and here it is. Soon I will be starting author fanfic but this is going to be a fairytail one for those fans. Hope you'll read once I'm done.

Let's get this chapter rolling….:)

Now it's time to see what suckers next, she grinned evilly at everyone, sending chills threw there spines, well everyone but Robin that is. "Now that you're done Nami, let's send the next player into the mix, Franky" Chopper says giggling! "Hey Chopper what do you know?" "Ohh you'll find out soon enough!?" Chopper replies to Franky. Frankey gulped looking at the vial in his hands, 'well here goes nothing'.*Gulp* 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0 yells the crew,*Poof*! "Hey guys why do you look bigger" Franky says in a high pitched voice unlike his own. "OMG you look so cute" Nami says in a fan boy voice! "I'm not cute, I'm dangerous; wait why would you say I'm cute? Franky stutters. Chopper brings a small mirror over and places it on the floor in front of Franky. I look at my reflection in the mirror, I'm a small blue bunny with a purple star on my furry back! "No No No, I am not a freakin bunny!" the crew laughing as soon as I said it. Then I was handed a small card and read what it said "You have drunken the bunny serum! First you are to eat a carrot, next you are to go to get to the other side of a maze, and lastly each member must pet you for 10 seconds." shell shocked Franky sat there, while an argument with chopper was starting.

Chopper P.O.V:

"YESSSS, you all most pet Franky" Chopper yells at the male crew members while Nami and Robin were giggling in the now empty circle. "Everyone sit down, so we can get on with the game" Chopper yells once again at the males.

Normal P.O.V:

After everyone sat back down, Franky got up and started to eat the carrot Sanji grabbed for him. 'Hmm who knew it was so hard for rabbits to eat' Franky thought while he was munching on the carrot. "Sooooooooooo cute" Nami screeched while jumping up and down while running in a circle on the deck, not realizing that she was still in her male form. After she sat back down Franky had finished the carrot. "Next and make it fast" Franky shouted angrily. Chopper asked Usopp to get the maze for Franky. "Don't be so mad, you cute little bunny" Usopp said mockingly! Franky gave him his best glare but it didn't look right in his bunny form. I hopped over to the small cardboard maze. Chopper yelled start and I began hopping threw the maze as fast as I could, but the maze was harder then it looked. I stopped and looked up seeing Robin pointing in the direction to go, I noted at started going again making it out of that cardboard brain trap. "Great job Franky" Chopper said with enthusiasm. I was then picked up by Chopper and handed to Zoro where he held me like a baby that stunk, he then preceded to say "I sorry this happened to you". I was then passed to Sanji who did the same thing. Usopp had me next and he was tickling me, so as soon as he was close enough to my face I bit the tip of his nose and kept a hold till I was thrown off, flying toward the sea….when Luffy stretched his arm and I was then taken back into his arms where he rocked me extremely fast. Already dizzy from being rough handled, I was then suffocated by Nami who was squeezing me so hard against her now extremely hairy chest that I almost passed out. Finally rescued by the slightly blushing Robin who gently stroked my head, till her turn was over and I was put back in my seat my turn now over. I looked back at Robin whose light blush was almost gone and I started to blush thinking about what just happened.

Hope you liked the chapter! Here's a hint for my next chapter "the servants found"?! I wonder who it's going to be! Till next time ;)


End file.
